Rampage (Project Horizons)
Arloste is a earth pony with a white coat sporting red zebra marks on her body and is one of main characters in Fallout: Equestria Project Horizons. She was Priest's love interest until an unfortunate incident. She is currently a member of the Reapers, an exclusive group of Wasteland warriors. Background Arloste is noted to have lived during the war, but does not remember a single thing about it or her past. She was found in a balefire crater by ghouls. This is because she has a Regenerative Talisman tied to her soul through the use of a Soul Jar granting her immortality. Personality Arloste suffers from Dissociative identity disorder and Psychopathy . Her cutie mark shows the different personalities. The Dark Mark / Two Peppermint Sticks If Rampage is killed by being incinerated she will be reborn as a small filly the age of five or six without any disorders. This is her most sane state of mind. Two Peppermint Sticks is the cutiemark of Twist, a female Earth Pony. Twist was a member of Macintosh's Maruaders and a once-friend of Apple Bloom. It's possible Twist was the one who originally created Mint-als or Party Time Mint-als, which may explain why Rampage munches them like candy. Teddy Bear If her Cutie Mark is showing the Teddy Bear she is more caring and compassionate towards others. Bony Equine Skull When this Cutie Mark is shown she turns into a complete physchopath and has a change in her personality losing control of the latter. This personality plays the act of an "Angel of Mercy ." Zebra Glyph (Shujaa) Her Personality changes to that of a Zebra adorning the name of Shujaa. She is adapt at Fallen Caesar Style and is able to speak fluent Zebra. It would seem that she was part of Macintosh's Marauders or had some affilation with them seeming that she knew Twist. Doctor Octopus 200 years ago this buck was a Senior psychologist at the Fluttershy Medical Center. Adept at his trade he quickly dissolved the solution as to why Scotch Tape retains the trauma from the events in the Hoofington Tunnels in the end Rampage took control. Appearance Arloste always looks good despite her old age. When not wearing armor she has Red Zebra stripes adorning her coat, she has pink eyes and a bright red mane. Her armour consists of a helm with a jagged spike as a horn, her heavy barding, and her hoofclaw's she uses to rend enemies with. She also has razor-wire woven into her tail, and uses that in combat as well. Skills Arloste is shown to have the Logan's Loophole trait. She is an exceptional Unarmed fighter, using Zebrican martial arts and her own neigh invulnerability, and is known to have killed numerous enemies by herself. Relationships Priest (Project Horizons) - Blackjack (Project Horizons) - Morning Glory (Project Horizons) - P-21 (Project Horizons) - Lacunae (Project Horizons) - Notes & Trivia Gallery Category:Project Horizons Main Characters Category:Earth ponies